The Trouble of a Double Life
by Fireshadow246
Summary: Crappy Title, but yeah. AU, as in, takes place in the real world. Kakashi was supposed to be dead, or at least that's what Iruka thought, but when things go wrong and Kakashi shows up, he doesn't know if he can forgive the lies. KakaIru yaoi
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, this is one of two of my "Kakashi is an assassin" stories. Although I am writing two, they are completely different. This one focuses more on the romantic aspect than it does the actual assassination. My second one will be more action than romance, if there is any. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and it won't belong to me at any time throughout the course of this story being posted, so it applies to all chapters.

* * *

As Kakashi crouched on the skyscraper rooftop, looking through the scope on his silenced rifle, he looked back at when things changed so much. He was barely 30 and everyone thought him dead. He slightly shook his head. Now was not the time to reminisce. His target was in the perfect position. Just pull the trigger…

The sound of the boss falling caused everyone to turn around. There he was, a hole in his head and a slowly growing pool of blood surrounding it. Some screamed and ducked for cover, others were looking around seeing if they could see the sniper.

"Alli está!" One of the searchers shouted, pointing at the top of the skyscraper Kakashi was crouched at. However, they only managed to catch a glimpse of silver hair fading out of sight as Kakashi made his escape.

The drive back to his rented apartment was quiet. No one would find him. By this time tomorrow, he'd be back in the states. He entered his small apartment and packed up the little belongings he brought with him. After making sure he left nothing behind, he picked up his phone.

"Hey, it's done. Come and get me so we can get out of here."

"No problem. I'll be there in 15."

On his way to the airport, Kakashi had some time to let his mind wander. He was wondering how they were. The ones he left behind. He wondered if they missed him. He bitterly chuckled when he thought that they would be better off if they hated him for leaving. That would make this pain easier to bear.

"Hey, you okay?" His friend asked. The toothpick in his mouth moving with his frown. "You seem kinda blue lately."

"I'm fine. Just keep driving."

"Whatever you say." Came the sarcastic reply.

* * *

Iruka was packing his bag when his son, Naruto, came into his classroom.

"Hey, Dad. Ready to go?" The teen asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second." He was putting his planner in his bag when a piece of paper fell out. He made a grab for it, but his son was too fast and grabbed it first. The blond haired teen opened it and read it; his mischievous eyes dulled and were coated in pain.

"Why do you still have this?" He asked.

"Why not. It's the last thing we have left of him."

"It's a suicide note. Don't you think it's a little weird to be carrying this around with you?"

"I don't know. Don't you ever wonder why they never found a body?"

"Dad, I'm not having this argument with you again, now let's go." The teen took the letter and walked out of the room, leaving Iruka in slight shock. The brunette shook it off and followed after his adopted son.

Dinner that night was a little awkward to say the least.

* * *

Back in headquarters in the middle of Nowhere, USA, Kakashi finished giving his report to the large-breasted, blond-pigtail-having, leader of the mysterious group known only as ANBU. "Now, if you don't mind, Lady Tsunade, I'll be taking my leave now."

"Hold it brat, not so fast. You're not done here yet."

"So soon? Don't you think it'll look a little suspicious for me to be traveling so much?"

"Actually, this one isn't overseas. It's only a few hour drive away."

"Great." Kakashi said, taking the file and he started to walk out of the office.

"Wait, the details!" The loud blond yelled after him.

"I'll read the papers, don't worry." Came the shouted reply back.

'_One of these days, I'll beat some sense into that thick skull of his.'_ Tsunade promised herself.

Back in his room, Kakashi opened the plain manila envelope and read his next target's details. Not so hard, but that wasn't what made his eye widen and face go paler than he already was. It was _where_ the assassination was to take place that shocked him. His old home, where everyone he left behind now resided. This was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know, the first chapter was short, but it was more of an intro than anything. Lots of action. Kinda. Yay! Thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter.

* * *

On the road again, his trusty sidekick, Genma, at the wheel, Kakashi felt his nerves tighten after every state-line they crossed.

"Couple hour drive my ass!" Genma scoffed. "A twelve hour drive is a little more than a 'couple hours'."

Kakashi didn't hear the comment though, he was too busy thinking. What would happen if something went wrong? If someone saw him? If he ran into one of _them_? What would they do? He was snapped out of his morbid thoughts when Genma started poking him in the arm with his ever-present toothpick.

"Hm?"

"I said, we're here. Finally." Genma said irritably.

"Right. I'll check us in then."

"I'll meet you up in the room, then."

"Oh, no. You're getting your own room."

Kakashi left the car and went inside, not hearing the protests of his bandana-headed friend. Seriously, why did it matter?

"Welcome to the Sunset Hotel. How may I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"I would like to rent two rooms. Next to each other, if possible."

"Of course, sir, and your name would be?"

"Genma Shiranui."

"Of course Mr. Shiranui. Is the second floor okay for you?"

"Perfect." Kakashi flashed a charming smile, making the lady blush. "Can I have the keys now?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." The lady handed the keys over and Kakashi was on his way. When he was in his room, he called Genma to let him know which room was his. This was going to be a long assignment. He could feel it.

* * *

After the 'incident', Iruka and Naruto cooled off after a few more hours and soon everything was back to normal. Or at least, as normal as things were before. They were in the living room watching listening to the news as Naruto worked on his chemistry homework and Iruka graded papers.

"_**We now bring you this international story all the way from El Salvador, where earlier this week, suspected mob boss, Antonio Valor, who was rumored to be hiding out there, was assassinated. It was said he was checking up on some projects down there when he was shot once in the head, instantly killing him. No witnesses were available, but an anonymous tip was called in. Details on that are still pending. Who could be responsible for all these recent assassinations? Who could be next? Stay tuned."**_

"Wow. Another killing. Who do you think is doing it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but as long as it stays away from here, I'm not worried."

"Oh well. I'm done. I'm heading off to bed. Night."

"Good night."

Iruka sighed. He still had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

Kakashi awoke to frantic pounding on his door. He groaned and looked at the clock. It was 8:00 a.m. The pounding kept going.

"Go away." He grumbled.

"Come on, Kakashi. It's time." Genma's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'm getting dressed!" He called.

"Like hell you are, now get out of bed before I break this door down."

"Fine!" Kakashi yelled back. He dragged himself out of bed and got ready. He emerged from his room grumpy and cast his bored on gaze on Genma. "There, happy?"

"Unbelievable. One of the most feared men in ANBU is not a morning person. I swear, you're like a five-year old or something."

"Yeah? Well, how are you so energized this dismal morning?" The duo made their way to the area in the hotel where breakfast was being served.

"Dismal? Have you even looked outside? It's a wonderful day!" Genma said. They sat down at a table off in the corner, away from the nosy people.

"Yeah, but you won't be shooting people today."

"True. By the way, you were on the news last night."

Kakashi almost choked on his orange juice. That did draw some attention, but they turned away after an icy glare from Kakashi. "What?" He hissed.

"Relax. Not _you_ you. You're last job. Sheesh."

"Goddam, Genma. No need to scare the living hell out of me."

"But it was funny."

Kakashi glared at Genma. He was doing a lot of that today.

"Okay, not so funny."

Finding the target wasn't hard, surprisingly, but getting to him was. The man was more guarded than necessary. There might have to be more than one death, but that was a last resort option. The less evidence, the better.

"_**Kakashi, hey, how is it out there?"**_ Genma's voice came through the headset under Kakashi's mask.

"Not so great. Too many guards. Can you conjure up some sort of distraction?""

"_**It'll be tricky. How big of a distraction we talkin' here?"**_

"Big enough to get rid of most of the guards. There are about 12, 15?"

"_**Wow, that many? I'll see what I can do."**_

A few moments later, a loud crash was heard. Car alarms were going off and the guards looked around, caught off guard. Shouts of, "what was that!?" and "was that one of ours?" could be heard.

"You idiots! Go check it out!" The target yelled. The guards obeyed and ran off, leaving him alone.

'_Perfect.'_ Kakashi thought. He took aim and pulled the trigger, but right before he did, the target moved. _'Shit!'_

"You idiots! Don't leav-" The sentence was cut off by the sound of a bullet hitting the concrete wall that was behind him. "Look out! Find the sonuvabitch, now!" Came the angry orders.

"_**Kakashi! What happened!?"**_ Came Genma's voice.

"The bastard moved!" Kakashi said. "No good. We gotta get out of here. Now!"

"_**On my way."**_ A few seconds later, a helicopter was heard and a rope ladder was let down, right above Kakashi's head. He grabbed it and climbed in. "This isn't good!" Genma yelled. "There are news choppers following us. I think my distraction may have caused some unwanted attention."

"Damn! We gotta lose them. Quick!" Kakashi yelled back.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Where's the nearest park?"

"A little farther into the city. Why?"

"Does it have a lot of trees?"

"Decent coverage. Why?" Kakashi let it sink in a while and Genma got it. "Oh! Got ya. But what about the chopper?"

"Ditch it. They'll be searching for it anyway. Tsunade'll understand."

They made their way to the part of the park where the trees were the thickest. With the chopper on autopilot and the trees hiding them, they jumped out and landed on a branch each, the chopper flying off, still being pursued. Kakashi and Genma let out a relieved sigh and got out of the trees. Removing the porcelain masks all ANBU members wore while on assignment, the radios and hiding their uniforms under regular street clothes, the two made their way out of the park and blended in with the crowd, on their way back to the hotel. It was time to move again.

That night, Kakashi and Genma weren't the only ones shocked when they watched the news.

"_**Breaking news! It seems we now have a face, er mask, to pinpoint the assassinations to. Earlier today a private business owner was the target for another one of the masked assassins' hits. We now show you this video that was taken by our news coppers when the assassin made his escape."**_

The broadcast cut to a video of the helicopter Genma was piloting picking Kakashi up right off the skyscraper rooftop. It kept going up to the part when Kakashi and Genma made their escapes, perfectly hidden, and ended with the escape chopper crashing into a lake.

"_**The chopper was recovered, but the bodies were not. It is believed that both the assassin and the pilot of the helicopter made an earlier escape and still roam free."**_ They brought back the screenshot of Kakashi on the rooftop. He was in his ANBU uniform and mask, the only thing noticeable about him, his silver hair._**"Police are asking you keep a lookout for this man with in what appears to be white armor and a wolf's mask. Noticeable characteristics are the silver hair and the tattoo on his left bicep. Any information will be gladly taken anonymously if you call 1-800-I-inform. In other news…"**_

Kakashi stared in shock at the screen. "They got me." He mumbled. "They actually got me."

* * *

Across town, another person stared in shock at the image frozen on his TV screen. Tears were brimming in Iruka's eyes when he saw the familiar silver hair and pale muscular body frozen on screen. No doubt about it.

"Kakashi." Iruka whispered. The tears flowed freely. It was a good thing Naruto was at a friend's house right now. Maybe there was a chance he didn't see the news.

Unfortunately for Iruka, Naruto was watching the news and so were Shikamaru and Chouji. _'It can't be.'  
_ He kept thinking. _'Impossible.'_ There was no way the man on screen, the _assassin_, was his other dad. He was supposed to be dead. He got up, gathered his things and left. He ran home, leaving his friends behind, confused at what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter three is here! This chapter provides a look into Kakashi's past and a bit of what really happened. If anything I still unclear to you, feel free to tell me in a review.

* * *

Kakashi was panicking. Inwardly, of course, but still. He just stood there staring at the screen. By now the picture of him was gone and they moved on to the next segment. His thoughts were running frantic, but they weren't the usual thoughts an assassin would have if his picture was just plastered all over the news. No, his thoughts revolved around a tan man and a blond teen. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Iruka always watches the news with Naruto. Crap. Is it too much to hope that they missed it tonight? Or at least that last segment? No, he watches it no matter what.' _It was just about the only thing that annoyed Kakashi about the other man, he _always_ watched the evening news. _'They aren't that far from here. I can't leave yet. I have to finish my job. No doubt the city'll be crawling with cops and stuff. They'll be scoping out all the good spots. At least they don't have a picture of my face. That would be bad.'_

Genma stood there watching his partner in concern. He hadn't moved for a good 10 minutes after seeing his picture on screen, but what worried him more was the slightly shallow breathing and the slight widening of Kakashi's eyes. "Um, Kakashi? You okay?" He tried to bring the man out of his trance, but it was in vain when the silver-haired assassin didn't respond. "Hey." He waved his hand in front of Kakashi's face. He tried snapping his fingers. Kakashi blinked.

Genma thought he fixed the problem but he was proven wrong when Kakashi rubbed his face in frustration and let out a loud, frustrated sigh. He got up and fell facedown on his bed, his face buried in his pillow, chanting, "Why me? How could this happen? Why me?" like a mantra.

"Oi. It's not that bad. We can tell Tsunade to send someone else." Genma tried to calm the other man down. He was starting to get a little freaked out.

"You don't understand." Came the smothered, desperate sounding reply. Kakashi sounded like a little kid.

"You can still finish the job. Just wear a disguise or something. We can get your hair dyed and I can cut it for you if you want."

"The job's not the problem." Kakashi said. Then the last part of Genma's sentence sunk in and his head shot up from the pillow. "You are NOT coming anywhere NEAR me or my hair with a pair of scissors." He said, glaring for emphasis.

"Well, now that you're not eating your pillow anymore, what do you mean the job's not the problem? What can be more important than the job?"

"It's… Complicated." Kakashi answered.

"How hard can it be?" Genma asked. He really didn't understand. If its not the job that Kakashi's this panicked over, what is? "You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

Kakashi sighed, debating the options in his mind. No one really knew about his life when he took his "break" from ANBU. Deciding it wouldn't do any harm he took a deep breath and let it out in what sounded like a tired sigh, catching the other man's attention. "You see, it started around four years ago when the old man said I should take a break, because apparently, over a decade of killing people isn't good for your mental health, or whatever." Kakashi chuckled at the memory. "Actually, looking back, he was right. Anyway, one night I went to this bar and met this guy there. We talked for a few hours, drank a bit. Well, actually, it was more like a lot and one thing kinda led to another."

"Uh huh. And then?" Genma was enjoying this little story.

"After that drunken night of passion, we kinda started going out, you know? And it was going really great- Until he introduced me to his son."

Genma whistled in intriguement. "Was it from like a past marriage, or what?" He asked.

"No, he adopted him. Anyway, the kid, Naruto, didn't like me at all. Told his dad I wasn't good enough for him, I think he was just nervous. Anyway, I think I got on his good side when I kept taking them out for like lunch or something and he started growing on me. About a year later, I kinda asked him to…" Kakashi trailed off there, leaving Genma asking for more.

"What? What? Asked him to what?"

"I kind of asked him to marry me. And he said yes. The wedding was about six months after that."

"So then what happened?"

"I found out a few things."

"Like?"

"Well, you remember how it was rumored that the fourth had a kid with some lady during a job?"

"No."

"Yes. Naruto is that rumored child."

"How do you know?"

"As the years passed by, Naruto grew and you should see that kid. He's a spitting image of Minato."

"Holy- So why is this a problem now?"

"Well, you see, I never told them, or anyone for that matter, what I did before I met him. So when old Sarutobi died and Tsunade called me back in, I couldn't just up and leave without an explanation."

"So you told them?"

"Not exactly."

"Please don't tell me you did something retarded."

"Well, you see, I kind of leftafakesuicidenoteandnowtheythinkI'mdead." Kakashi rushed the last part. Genma just stared at him in disbelief. "But I'm pretty sure my cover is blown now that my picture was on the news because Iruka _always_ watches the news with Naruto and trust me, mask or no mask, Iruka definitely knows that was me."

"Okay, so the problem now is?"

"He lives in this city. Not that far from here actually, and now I'm a little paranoid that I'll run into him or something and- Well, I don't know what'll happen, but it won't be good."

"Okay, one more question. What did they _think_ you did and what did you do during the day for four years?"

"Well, you see, I never really discussed any past jobs or something with Iruka. He's a teacher and he always left before I woke up and Naruto had school, so I had the house to myself most of the time. I would spend my days pretty much the same way. Wake up, eat breakfast, maybe clean up the place a little and go out to find something to do that would spend most of my time and get back home around 5 or 6. They never really asked, but I'm pretty sure they wondered about it. No doubt they know now. They probably think I was out killing people all day or something."

"So what's the plan now?"

"Well, I'll finish my job trying to avoid Iruka and Naruto and the cops and civilians who can report me in and anyone else who can be a potential threat, then get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

"Wouldn't it be easier to go back now and have Tsunade send someone else?"

"No. I've never backed down from a mission, and I won't let this stop me now."

"Fine, but if we're gonna do this thing, we have to stay sharp and alert. That can't happen if we- Well, if you are asleep at the trigger. That means we sleep now."

"Fine, whatever, but I won't get much rest."

* * *

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked when he opened the door to his house, but the anger faded when he saw his father's eyes were red and puffy, as if he had just been crying. "Dad?" He asked.

"I- It can't be him, it can't. But it is. But how? I thought- The note-" Tears were welling up in Iruka's eyes again.

"Dad, did you know about this?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?" Iruka snapped. Naruto was a little startled at the sudden change in moods, but he tried not to show it. He must have failed, because in a sorry voice, Iruka said, "I'm sorry Naruto. It's just. The morning we found the note, I thought, 'this can't be real. He can't be dead.' And I was hoping I was right, but I didn't expect _this_. This was the last thing I thought Kakashi would be doing. I mean, the Kakashi I knew was a caring man, full of love and compassion. This one is a cold-blooded killer, doing it for money." Iruka stopped. He didn't trust his voice to keep going.

Naruto hated seeing his adoptive father like this. It was bad enough when they found the note the first time. He handled it the second time when the cops said they couldn't find a body. He was even able to bear through it when the house was unbearably quiet because it suddenly felt empty, but now it was just too much. If he ever saw Kakashi again, he didn't know what he would do.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Chapter four! Jam-packed with action and the long-awaited reunion between our favorite couple. How will it all play out? Enjoy!

* * *

"Genma," Kakashi called out the next day. "I need you to get your hands on another chopper. Rent one or something. Then take it and scope out the city. Tell me if there are cops swarming all over the place. Check the rooftops and stuff. Then get back to me."

"Sure. One question though." Genma said.

"What?"

"Where in the hell am I supposed to rent a _helicopter_ in this city?" Genma asked irritably. "Besides, I don't think they'll be willing to lend out helicopters willingly to just anybody these days."

"So what? I'm supposed to show up at a rooftop and hope with all my might it'll be deserted?"

"Sure, why not?" Genma said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not like you've never been shot at before."

"One more problem." Kakashi said.

"What?"

"How am I supposed to get on said rooftop without attracting attention to myself? Surely every cop, security guard and mall cop are searching for me."

"No problem. I got it covered." Genma said.

"Okay, I think I'll take my chances with the cops. If you need me, I'll be looking for a hat."

"Come on! I can do such a good job; _I_ won't even recognize you when I'm done!" Genma said.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled, shutting the door on his way out.

Later that day, Kakashi got a call from Genma that one of their spotters, well, spotted the target not far from the hotel. Apparently he felt safer after the news story last night. He was a little ways downtown, near a construction site. He was going to be there a while. Kakashi hung up his phone and made his way to the location. The tricky part, getting to the roof to get a good view. He had to do this from a distance, since the guy would flee at the first sign of him. He put his sunglasses on and headed out.

A twenty minute drive later, he was in the lobby of the building he chose as his base. He was about to get on the elevator, when a security guard called out to him.

"Sir. Could you please wait a moment?"

'_Shitshitshitshitshit.'_

"How can I help you officer?"

"I need to have you remove you sunglasses and hat please. It's for security reasons."

"No problem officer." Kakashi replied. He took off his sunglasses first, revealing two half-lidded dark eyes. He moved on to his knit cap next, pulling it off and out came his usual spiky hair, except that it was black. "Better?" He asked.

"Thank you sir. Please move along." The guard said, waving in the general direction of the elevator.

Kakashi got on and sighed in relief. He pressed the button to the top floor. He would take the stairs to the roof. He still couldn't believe that worked. Some makeup to cover the scar and contact lenses to make his eyes a darker color than the icy blue and dark red. Not to mention the wig. It was hilarious; the guard probably didn't even take a second look. It might have worked once, but he had to remember that it might not work all the time. He got off the elevator and made his way to the stairs. He looked around. He didn't see any cameras, but that didn't mean they weren't there. He looked around for place that would be in the camera's blind spot. He found a secluded area between two flights of stairs, where no camera can see. He should know, he's had experience. He took off the wig and took out the contacts. He decided to keep the scar cover on. He reached into his pack (how did they _not _check it?) and took out his wolf mask. He stuffed his other things in the bag. When he emerged he was in full ANBU gear, pack in hand. He made his way to the roof and set up his gear. After making sure everything was working, he took a look through his scope and saw his target. Perfect. He only had two guards with him this time. He took aim. Finally, this was it. He can kill this guy and get out of here.

He readied the rifle, perfect shot, he was about to pull the trigger when he heard a voice behind him say, "I don't think you want to that."

'_Damn. And I was so close.'_

"What if I said you thought wrong?" He shot back.

"Well then you, my friend, are in a lot of trouble."

"Maa, I like trouble." He looked through the scope again, but stopped when he hear the click of the safety turning off on a handgun. It was dangerously close to his ear.

"Pull that trigger, and I'll pull mine." The cop said.

"Well, that puts me in a little bind now, doesn't it, officer…"

"Lieutenant Smith."

"Ah, Lieutenant Smith. I'm sure you wouldn't want my death to be by your hand, now would you?"

"Give me a reason, and I wouldn't mind."

Kakashi sighed. He took his hands off his rifle and Smith pulled his gun back a little, but Kakashi had a plan. He wouldn't just give up. As fast as he could, he reached back and caught Smith off guard, taking the gun from his hands. He ran to the edge of the roof and looked around. The next ledge was a good jump away. He could make it. He moved back a little and with a running start, leaped for the ledge. He made it onto the next roof and kept going. They weren't really skyscrapers, just tall buildings but the roofs were large, thankfully. Unfortunately for him, that meant that the Lieutenant could follow him too. Apparently, he also had more than one gun on him because he heard a shot go off and wiz passed his ear. _'That was _way _too close.'_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

"Hey dad, ready to go?" Naruto asked, excited. His dad was taking him out to teach him how to drive.

"Yeah, which car do you want to take?"

"My sports car, of course!" Naruto exclaimed. "I would personally feel like I'm offending Grandma by _not_ driving it."

"Fine, fine, let's go." Iruka said. "Let me drive us downtown first, so I can run some errands, and I'll let you drive back, got it?"

"No problem. Now let's go!"

* * *

Kakashi was having a hard time with this guy. He must have run track or something in high school because he wasn't letting up. Still hopping roofs, Kakashi stopped when another shot was fired; this one being the first and only one to hit him so far and it had to hit him in the arm.

"Shit." He hissed, holding onto the bullet wound, putting pressure on it.

"Not fun getting shot, huh?" Lieutenant Smith asked.

Kakashi looked around. There weren't any more roofs to escape to and his arm would probably affect his jump too. No need risking it. He looked down onto the street below. He would never make it if he jumped, but then he heard something in the distance. It looked like a convertible. Lucky him, maybe he wouldn't die here after all.

* * *

Iruka was on his way to the central bank downtown when some sounds were heard in the distance. They sounded like they were coming from up above.

"Dad? What is that? It sounds like gunshots or something." Naruto said.

"I'm not sure." Iruka said, but something told him something was up. For one, the streets were kind of empty, and then there were the sounds of a gun. He kept driving when all of a sudden he felt the back of the car suddenly dip under the extra weight startling him so badly; he stepped on the gas, only stopping at a red light a few blocks away.

* * *

Kakashi saw the black sports car coming down the surprisingly empty road. He took a deep breath and let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Smith asked.

"Well, Lieutenant, I had fun but alas, I must be going now." Kakashi said, slowly making his way towards the edge.

"What are you talking about? There's nowhere to go from here but down."

"Exactly." Kakashi said. The car was in the perfect position. He put his genius mind to use and jumped. The last thing he remembered was hitting something and the smell of leather. He made it, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Holy crap! What the hell was that!?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Language!"

"Oh, shit." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto-" Iruka started, but was cut off.

"Dad, it's him." Naruto whispered.

"What!?" Iruka hissed. He turned back quickly and saw the limp pale form of his supposedly-dead husband. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Um, dad. There's something else. He's bleeding."

"Shit."

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Put the top up, I guess we have no choice but to take him home and bandage him up."

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?"

"And tell them what? My husband who's supposed to be dead for about a year just magically fell from the sky and into my son's new sports car?"

"But he's bleeding pretty bad."

"Another thing, the second he gets healed up in the hospital, the cops'll be all over him."

"Isn't that kind of a good thing?"

"Besides, Kakashi hates hospitals."

"Fine, whatever, I just hope I can get the blood out."

* * *

Genma was freaking out. It was well past 8:00 p.m. and Kakashi wasn't back. It shouldn't be taking this long, and if he was doing something, he would have called in. He was pacing in the new hotel room when his attention was turned to the television.

"_**Breaking news. The masked assassin was confronted today by local police officer, Lieutenant Anthony Smith. The assassin has disappeared without a trace after a long chase. Be on the lookout better than ever from now until further notice. He is considered to be armed and dangerous. Details at 11."**_

"Holy. Shit."

* * *

When Kakashi came to, he was on a bed that felt oddly familiar, but that didn't matter when his mind registered the immense pain he was feeling all over.

'_Ugh.'_ He thought. _'What hit me?' _Then the details started coming back to him. _'Right. A bullet and then a car. But, where am I? And why does this place feel so familiar?'_ Kakashi was looking around the room as much as he could without moving his head, attempting to avoid the migraine that was eating at him, but his efforts were in vain when his eyes landed on the picture of He and Iruka on the day of their wedding, sharing their first kiss as husbands. _'How the hell did I get here? Oh God, please don't tell me I jumped into _their _car.'_

"I see you're finally awake." He heard the voice that haunted his dreams and turned, hissing when his left side protested the movement, to see Iruka standing in the doorway, hands on his hips, radiating waves that screamed, "pissed off". "You better have a damn good explanation about _everything_." He hissed and turned to leave the silver-haired man alone with his thoughts and his pain.

Kakashi took the time to force himself through a self-examination of his injuries. The bullet wound was cleaned and bandaged; the bullet was taken out as well. His left shoulder was killing him. He probably dislocated it when he landed, but it seems someone popped it back in, although not very gently if the pain was anything to go by. His entire left side was bruised and the makeup over his scar was taken off. He could tell he was in some deep shit, but he couldn't just leave. Not again.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Chapter five, in which Kakashi's damn good explanation of the situation may save or ruin his relationship with his family. Enjoy.

* * *

Kakashi was trying to figure out how he could explain things when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"What?"

"Kakashi! Where the hell are you!? Do you know how much shit you're in?" Genma's frantic voice came from the other end.

"Oh trust me, I know."

"Where are you?"

"Home." He whispered, almost sadly?"

"What? Home? Kakashi, what're you-" Genma stopped short when he realized what Kakashi meant by home and sighed. "Kakashi. Please don't tell me… Where do they live? I'm coming to get you." Genma said.

"No." Came the refusal. "I can't leave. At least, not yet. I'll call you."

"But-" Kakashi closed his phone, ending the conversation. He looked at the clock. 6:00 P.M, but of what day?

He dragged himself out of bed, a little dizzy and light headed, most likely from the blood loss and found a shirt to put on. He left the room and made his way to the living room where he found Iruka and Naruto sitting, watching the TV. He made his way to a chair across from the two and took a look at what used to be his family. Naruto had grown so much in a year. It was amazing how much he looked like his real father. Then his eyes took in the sight of Iruka who hadn't changed much, except he looked a little thinner and his hair was a little longer. How his heart ached knowing that they probably hated him.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" Iruka broke the tense silence.

"I was thinking you might want an explanation." Kakashi replied. Not the most brilliant answer in the world, but it was something.

"You're damn right I want an explanation. Naruto, go to your room."

"No. I want him to hear this too."

Naruto sent him a questioning look and looked back at Iruka, who only shrugged. He sat back down and waited.

"Well? We're waiting." Iruka said irritably, but his eyes showed a pain that Kakashi couldn't bear to look at.

"Where should I start?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you can start by telling me why you _never_ told me you killed people for a living!" Iruka yelled, losing his temper. "What else have you been lying to me about, hm? Were the four years we spent together a lie? Did you really meant what you said when you said you loved me? Or was that all a lie too? Is anything you've told me true?"

Okay, that was a little too much, but Kakashi could understand where it was coming from. He'd be angry too if he found out he'd been lied to for half a decade. He turned to Naruto. "Do you have any questions as well, or should I just start?"

The deep blue eyes of the 16 year old held an emotion there that Kakashi couldn't quite place. It was like a mixture of hurt, curiosity and fear. It also hurt knowing that Naruto probably feared him for what he does.

"Why? Why would you do this? Do you know how much pain you've caused us?" Came the sorrowful tone that didn't sound right coming from the hyper teen Kakashi once knew.

"Well." Kakashi hesitated, picking his words. "Let's see. I think I'll just start from the beginning. I was about twenty-five when the leader of the organization I worked with told me I should… take a break from the business for a while because extended periods of time aren't good for the mind or something like that."

"What do you mean, extended period? How long have you been doing… this?" Iruka asked.

"Umm, since I was 15?" Kakashi said, lifting his arm to scratch the back of his head but stopped half way there because his arm protested the movement. With a wince, he lowered it. He didn't miss the surprised look on the faces of the other two in the room. "Anyway, since I left, I had to find somewhere else to live. I decided to move here and I found an apartment. A few months later I met you, Iruka, and I really did fall in live. It wasn't a lie. I didn't tell you because I put all that behind me. I wanted to look forward, not back. You know, have a fresh start."

"So why did you go back" Iruka asked. The anger dissolved a bit, but he was still mad.

"A year ago, the third died. The old man was shot down. Then a new leader took power. She was the one who ordered me back. They lost a lot of good men that day and they needed me back."

"We needed you _here_." This time it was Naruto who spoke. "Why did you go? Why didn't you say no? You had a family here."

"I couldn't say no. There's no permanent out in my business. Besides, there's no saying no to that woman." Kakashi sighed. "I didn't want to do it and I didn't know how else to do it. I didn't just want to abandon you two. I thought it'd be better this way." Kakashi rubbed his face in a tired way.

"So why did you come back?" Iruka asked.

"As you pretty much know, I have a job here. All I saw of the file was the picture and the location. The second I saw the name of the city, I knew I should have said no, but I didn't. I guess this was all meant to happen, in some sick way. Maybe it's a punishment. I don't know. But just know this. I really am sorry about all the trouble and pain I've caused you two and I totally understand if you hate me, so I think I'll be leaving now. I'll get out of your way." Kakashi got up and went back to his room, closing the door so he could gather his stuff.

Iruka and Naruto were in the living room processing what they just heard. Kakashi's been killing people since he was 15? He was younger than Naruto. Yes, they were mad, but they didn't hate him. Now that Iruka thought back a little, the nights Kakashi would wake up from a terrible nightmare made more sense now. He couldn't imagine how miserable he must've been this past year; having to carry the burden of lying to the ones you love most, believing you'll never see them again. Iruka made a decision, he just hoped Naruto would understand.

Getting up and heading back towards the bedroom, Iruka walked in on Kakashi staring at the porcelain mask of a wolf, the one that was plastered over every news bulletin in the city. The hurt that he saw in those eyes; the regret. It made his chest hurt. Kakashi must've noticed him looking because he quickly put the mask back in his pack and closed it. Iruka made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Kakashi, wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders.

Kakashi's heart fluttered and his insides did a back flip feeling that tan body make contact with him again. It couldn't be real.

"Iruka. What-"

"Shh." Iruka hushed. What was he doing? He didn't even know himself. All he knew was that he loved this man and he would do anything to make the pain in those eyes disappear. "Kakashi. I don't know what to say. This past year, its all been a mess. Every night, when I went to bed, I'd be reminded that you were gone. Every night when we watched TV, I'd have nobody to cuddle with on the couch. Everyday I wished you were still alive; still here. And now, I find out you've been alive, that you weren't at the bottom of a lake or something terrible, and I don't know what to do." Iruka let out a small chuckle, accompanied by the newly flowing tears.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him closer. He tilted Iruka's chin upwards and gently wiped the tears from those big brown eyes away with his thumb. He moved in closer and placed a chaste kiss on those sweet lips that he's missed for so long. "I'm sorry." He said again. He didn't know what else to say.

"I don't want you to leave again." Iruka pleaded. He couldn't bear losing the man he loved again. "When you jumped from that building and landed in Naruto's car. What were you thinking?" Iruka lectured, lightly slapping the pale man on the chest, wincing when Kakashi grunted in pain. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay. But, Iruka. I can't stay. I have to finish my job and then I have to leave again."

"But why?"

"Because if I stay, I'll be hunted by the police. If I stay here with you, they might arrest you and Naruto as accomplices. I can't let that happen. I can't let you two get in trouble because of my sins. I have to go, but who knows? I might be back." Kakashi gave Iruka another kiss, this one longer and full of passion only separating when the overwhelming need to breathe became too great. "Wow." Kakashi panted. I'll miss this. I'll miss you." His voice took a darker tone.

"So what happens now? You can't just leave again."

Kakashi sighed. He though he might as well come clean completely now rather than later and have a whole other emotional interrogation session. "You're right. I can't. There's something else I have to tell you. Well, it's more like something I should tell Naruto."

Once again, the trio found themselves sitting in the living room, except that this time, Iruka and Kakashi were in each other's arms.

"So, what is it you had to tell me?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi took another deep breath. Actually, Naruto, it's about your parents. Your birth parents."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What about them?"

"I know who they are."

Naruto gasped and his eyes started to fill with unshed tears. "You do? Who are they? What happened to them?"

"It's a long story, so you might as well make yourself comfortable."

* * *

ANII: Because I'm a happy person, there was a happy outcome. I know, I'm a sap. -_- Next chapter: Flashbacks! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm not really a happy person. Chapter six, Kakashi tells Naruto about his parents and then bribes him to give Iruka and him some alone time. ;) Another glimpse into Kakashi's past.

* * *

"Wait, how did you figure out who they are?"

"Well, at first it was just a hunch, but later on, when you grew up and I started to see how much you really looked like your dad-"

"Wait. You knew my dad?"

Kakashi sighed. "Actually." He began. "He was my mentor." Kakashi gave Naruto a moment to let that information sink in.

"So you mean. My dad was… Like you?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"He was an assassin, but when it came time for the Third to retire, he was named the new head of the company. Since it wouldn't do any good to have your leader in prison, he stopped taking on jobs, and that responsibility fell on to me. Anyway, there were rumors that before he was named head of the group, he was in a relationship with this woman during one of his assignments, but he never said anything or denied it."

The look that crossed Naruto's face when he learned that he was a rumored bastard child was enough to break anybody's heart.

"But," Kakashi began again, in hopes of bringing the blond teen out of his dark thoughts, "He told me everything. No one else knows this but me, and I thought it was only right that I tell you now."

* * *

~flashback~

"Ah, Kakashi. Come in, take a seat." The tall blond haired blue eyed man motioned the silver haired teen towards a chair.

"What's this about sensei?"

"Don't worry; you're not in trouble if that's what you think. It's just, I'm pretty sure you've heard the rumors, correct?"

"Well," The silver haired teen hesitated for a second. "It's kind of hard not to."

Minato sighed. "Well, I thought I might as well tell you what's really going on. But what's said in this room doesn't leave. Understand?"

"Understood."

"There is some truth to the rumor, but it's not all true. There is a woman and there is a baby, but it's more that. I met her on my last job. Her name is Kushina and she's great. I hope you get to meet her one day. Anyway, I was checking into my hotel when I saw her in the lobby, and I guess you could say the rest is history."

"So you met her, fell in love and knocked her up. What happened when you had to leave?"Kakashi asked.

"That was the hardest part. She thought I was out there on a business trip, like with an office or something, but I couldn't tell her why I was really there, so when the deed was done, we parted ways. I just wanted you to know."

"But why?"

"Leaving Kushina behind was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. One of the hardest choices I've ever had to make and for some reason, I fear I've chosen the wrong option. Kakashi, when you're older, I want you to run the company, make some changes. Don't make the same mistakes I made. Don't let the pressure get to you and keep going strong. What I don't get done, I want you to take care of."

"I'll try my best." Kakashi replied.

"I'm glad."

~End of flashback~

* * *

"In a way, I have failed, but at the same time, I didn't." Kakashi said with a sad smile on his face. "I wasn't there when he died, I wasn't there when the Third died, and I wasn't able to take over. In a way, I did make the same mistakes he made. I let the pressures of the company tear me away from the ones I love. My family. I just hope I can make amends and maybe, I'll be able to fulfill my sensei's wishes." Kakashi solemnly said.

"But you can't go back." Naruto said. "I don't want you to leave again."

Iruka's pleading eyes met Kakashi's mismatched ones, the same plead transmitted through the chocolate gaze. Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I have to go back. But, when I do take over the company, I promise, I'll shut it down and I'll come back to you. I'm not sure how long it'll take, but I'll try my best to do it. I just hope you'll wait."

"As long as you come back to us, to me, I'll wait for you." Iruka promised.

"I'm happy to hear that." Kakashi said, a small, but genuine smile on his lips.

"Can you at least stay the night?" Iruka asked.

"I can, if I leave first thing in the morning." Kakashi replied. Iruka's face lit up, then a mischievous look appeared in those brown eyes.

"Well, I guess we have some catching up to do, am I right?" Iruka said, a hint of a seductive tone in his voice. Kakashi caught on quick and a smirk planted itself on his face.

"Hmm… What time id it? 9 p.m.? Naruto, you have friends, right?"

"Of course, but why- Oh. Ewwww! Oh, God! You two are sick!"

"Oh, just shut it, take this $50 bucks and go to a movie or something. Tonight, you have no curfew." Kakashi said, handing over two twenties and a ten.

"Sweet." Naruto said, pocketing the money and getting up to leave.

"Kakashi! You can't give him $50 and tell him he can stay out as long as he wants."

"Fine. You want him to stay here all night?"

"No!" Both Iruka and Naruto stated at the same time.

"Point made." Kakashi grinned. "What are you waiting for? Get outta here." Kakashi said playfully. Once Naruto left, he leered at Iruka. "Now, about this catching up…" Kakashi smiled when his husband pounced on him. Lips moved, both men getting re-acquainted with each other after so long. Only the need to breathe pulled them apart. "What say we move this to the bedroom?" Kakashi suggested. At Iruka's blush, he picked the tanned man up bridal-style and carried him off to the bedroom, laughing as the other protested and ordered to be put down.

* * *

ANII: Sorry, no smut. Can't write it. Not only am I not old enough to even _read _it, I share this computer with nosy parents and siblings who would probably send me off to an institute if they found this stuff, so you can either make it up yourselves or wait for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: The final chapter! Or is it? I know this story's been kind of short, but it did its job. I want to thank everybody who's reviewed this fic. I'm so glad you all liked it. Enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

The next morning, Iruka awoke wrapped up in the strong arms of the pale assassin. He turned around to look at the peacefully sleeping face of the older man when he winced a bit at the ache in his backside. It's been so long, he's forgotten what the morning after felt like. He smiled as he remembered the old times and traced the scar over his husband's left eye gently with his thumb. The older man stirred and mismatched eyes slowly opened. Kakashi smiled.

"Morning." He sighed.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Iruka chuckled.

"How you feel?"

"A little sore, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Good." Kakashi's arms wrapped tighter around Iruka's waist as he snuggled closer.

"Kashi, we have to get up." Iruka chuckled.

"We will. Later." Kakashi mumbled.

Iruka forgot how childish Kakashi could be at times. "Come on love, it's already noon."

Kakashi's eyes shot open at the last statement. He sat up and looked at the alarm clock. "Crap." He said.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I ever got to ask this, but how long have I been out?"

"About a day or two. Why?"

"What's today's date?"

"The twentieth. What's this all about?"

Kakashi groaned. "My time's up." He said.

"What?"

"Today's my last day. The target should've been dead by now. I have to be back by tomorrow."

"But, what about-"

"I'm sorry, Iruka." Kakashi said. "I have to call my buddy to come get me. I have to finish this soon and I'm already late."

Iruka looked heartbroken. He just got his long lost husband back and he was being taken away again. He knew it was coming, but it doesn't make the hurt any easier to bear. He watched as Kakashi looked through his pants, pulled out a cell phone and made a call. He sat there and watched as he hung up and looked around the room. He sat there as the older man got dressed in the uniform he came in. He only stopped staring when Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a few strands of his long brown hair behind his ear. He pressed a kiss to Iruka's forehead and another to his lips. He frowned when the younger man didn't respond to the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked; a frown on those pale lips.

"I don't want you to go." Iruka replied. It was barely a whisper.

"We talked about this. I'll come back. I promised." Kakashi said.

"But when?"

Kakashi sighed. He looked in the bag he had with him and pulled out a chain with a pendant hanging from it. It bore the same design that was tattooed on Kakashi's left bicep. "My sensei gave this to me when I first joined the company. It was a few months before he died. I want you to hold on to this for me, okay? Keep it safe, and as long as you have it, I'll come back." Kakashi smiled a big smile causing both his eyes to turn into upside down "u"s. Kakashi pressed the pendant in Iruka's palm, wrapped Iruka's fingers around it and held them there with his own hand. Tears were forming in Iruka's eyes. "Don't think of it as a goodbye." Kakashi whispered, suddenly getting closer to the tan man. "It's more of a 'see you later'." Kakashi tilted Iruka's chin up and chocolate eyes met the mismatched pair once more. Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Iruka again, this time the other man did respond and the kiss was a loving one, full of passion and caring. A kiss to remember. Who know how long it would be until they were able to do this again. They broke the kiss and stayed in each other's embrace for a while. That is, until a persistent honking brought them both back from their daze. "That's Genma. I have to go." Kakashi said softly. "Goodb- no, See you later." Kakashi grinned and got up. He put his coat on, concealing the white uniform and put his bag on. He left the room and Iruka behind once again.

Kakashi was on his way out when he spotted Naruto in the living room watching TV. He looked back and Kakashi smiled. "I'm leaving." He said.

"When will you be back?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, but I will. Take care of your dad for me, alright?"

"I did it the last time you left, I can do it again." Naruto said, then inwardly winced when he realized how it came out. "Sorry, I didn't mean-" He started, but Kakashi cut him off.

"No, its okay. I get what you meant." Kakashi said and turned. He was about to leave when he turned back at Naruto and said, "See you later." Then he left.

Kakashi got in the car, Genma at the wheel. He looked back and saw Iruka looking from their bedroom window and Naruto looking from the downstairs window.

"That's them, huh?" Genma asked. "You were right, that is the Fourth's kid. How weird is that?"

"Can we just go?" Kakashi said.

"Okay, okay. It's nice to see you've kept your cheery personality."

As Genma started the car, Kakashi saw Iruka wave from the window and he gave a half-wave back and then he was off, his home quickly becoming a speck in the rear-view mirror.

"I hope you know how far behind we are. We have to finish this today." Genma said after a few moments of silence. I've been keeping a watch on the guy. If we hurry, we can catch him off guard. Everyone pretty much thinks you're a goner, I mean after that stunt you pulled the other day. What were you thinking? Jumping off a roof like that. Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Enough. I was in a bind, I saw a way out and I took it. Now, where is the guy so we can get him and get out."

"Right, well, his security's lightened up a little, but he's still got a few guards around. Last time I checked, which was about half an hour ago, before you called, he was in some building somewhere. If you get in, a bullet to the bran will do it. You up for it?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Kakashi replied. "My rifle's lost, it got left behind, but I still have my favorite gun hidden away in the van. Let me get it and we head out."

"How're you gonna get in?"

"Don't worry about it. I've picked up a few things over the years."

* * *

"What?" The big security guard said from behind his desk in the lobby of the building the target was currently holed up in.

"I said, I got a delivery." Kakashi said. He was in a pizza delivery boy's uniform and his hair was tucked away in his cap.

"Nobody ordered a pizza."

"You gotta be kidding me." Kakashi said, annoyance evident in his tone. "If I don't get paid for this pie, I'm gonna get canned. Come on, man. You gotta help me out on this one."

"You sure you got the right address, buddy?" The guard asked.

"Positive. Say, if it ain't too much to ask of ya, wanna take this pie off my hands? I guess it doesn't matter anymore. If I get canned, good riddance, I hate this job anyway." Kakashi said.

"A free pizza? No problem, buddy." The guard said, taking the box from Kakashi. "Thanks." He said, taking a bite."

"Oh no, thank you." Kakashi smirked as the guard swallowed the bite of pizza and fell face forward. Really, these people only get dumber with size.

He made his way to the elevator and made his way to the tenth floor. He got out and looked around. 1002. That was the room. He kicked the door down, gun drawn no longer caring about the noise. He ditched the delivery uniform on the way up and was now sporting the porcelain mask that made people fear him. The look of shock on the target and his guard's faces were priceless. Shots were fired. Kakashi's bullets hitting their mark each time. All the guards were down and Kakashi walked towards the target who was now cowering in a corner.

"I hope you know how much trouble you've caused me this past week and a half." Kakashi said. His voice promising pain. "You should have just paid up, but you didn't. See where being a cheap sneaky bastard leads you?" Kakashi cocked his gun. He pointed it at the man, whose eyes were so wide they looked as if they would pop out of his head. "I'll see you in hell." Kakashi said as he pulled the trigger. At point blank, there was no way the bullet missed. The wide-eyed target's body went limp and sagged down the wall, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Kakashi watched and only when he was positive the guy was dead, did he turn around and leave. _'It's finally over.'_ Kakashi thought. He made his way down the stairs and quickly got into the waiting car outside. Taking off his mask and looking at Genma he smiled and said "It's over. Let's get out of here."

"Finally. Nowhere, USA, here we come." Genma chuckled and they drove off leaving the city behind.

* * *

ANII: That was it, that was the big anti-climactic ending. Lol. Don't worry, it's not over for good. I'm planning a sequel. I'm guessing, most if not all, of you can guess what that's gonna be about. If there's something you were unclear about, tell me about it, don't be shy. In other news, I leave for Japan tomorrow and i most likely won't have access to a computer, or time to go on it, so see you when I get back! ^_^


End file.
